Vůně deštného lesa
by TakahashiYuri
Summary: „To je fakt skvělý. Přímo k popukání. Tys právě udělal vtip? To jako vážně?" Bylo vtipné sledovat Stilesův nevěřícný výraz, jak se mění na usměvavý. „To je fakt skvělý! Derek Hale se baví na můj účet! Peklo zamrzlo a zeměkoule se začala točit pozpátku!" „Stilesi, je to vtip, ne světový mír."
1. Stiles

Název: Vůně deštného lesa  
Série: Osudu se nedá vyhnout  
Díl: 1/3  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Allison Argent

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Pro Stilese vždy bylo jednodušší schovávat se za vtípky a chytré urážky, které nepochopil hned každý - to byla dostačující satisfakce. Měl otce, který ho chápal a se kterým měl skvělý vztah i přes všechny ty problémy, kterými si společně prošli. Do nedávna i věřil v to, že má dlouholetou platonickou lásku - Lydii. Byla krásná, přímo génius a ke vší smůle úplně mimo jeho ligu. Přesto doufal, že si ho jednoho dne prohlédne trochu jiným způsobem než tím pohledem, který vám někdo věnuje, když ze sebe uděláte totálního idiota před plnou místností hormonálních puberťáků a odhopsají spolu do západu slunce. Dobře, možná až tak ne, ale že spolu budou - to ano.

Byl relativně spokojený - měl svoje touhy, ideály, nejlepšího kamaráda a rodinu. V lakrosu se zlepšoval a všech výsledků dosáhl svojí snahou. I přes poruchu pozornosti. I přes to, že byl stále panic (což Scottovi velmi rád připomínal a neustále si na to stěžoval). I přes to, že se stále tak trochu hledal.

A potom se to všechno podělalo. Z ničeho nic jednoduše prásk! Kdyby jeho otec nebyl šerifem a on neodposlouchával jeho hlášení, kdyby ten večer nešel za Scottem, kdyby se nezatoulali v lese. Kdyby, kdyby, kdyby. Poslední dobou si to slovo opakoval v mysli až moc často- skoro jako zatracenou mantru. A došel k jedinému závěru - kdyby, chyby.

Teď jeho život připomínal chaos. To byl tedy i před tím, ale jak sám rád říkal - organizovaný chaos. Vyznal se ve všem, vyznal se sám v sobě. Na druhou stranu ale musel uznat, že všechny informace, které se dozvídal každým dnem, byly ohromující a bavilo ho šťourat se v nadpřirozenu. Jakmile se jednou stal jeho součástí - už nebylo cesty zpět.

To všechno by se dalo přežít, se vším se zvládl vyrovnat, ale jednu jedinou věc překousnout nemohl. Protože většinou do lidí viděl, ale tenhle? Pf, jedna veliká záhada jménem Derek Hale. A řekl by, že on pro Dereka byl úplně stejnou záhadou - s tím rozdílem, že vlkodlak se ho poznat nesnažil. Mohli si navzájem hlídat záda a zachraňovat zadky, ale Hale k sobě nikoho pustit nechtěl. Občas byly světlé chvilky, kdy jeho neprostupná maska trochu povolila a Stiles si toho všiml. Jakým způsobem se Derekova ramena uvolnila, jakými pohledy si prohlížel jednotlivé členy smečky a občas dokonce i zavtipkoval. Samozřejmě to nebylo tak dokonalé jako Stilesova úroveň, ale co? Alespoň se snažil a bylo to celkem i úsměvné.

Vlastně od doby, kdy Dereka poznal, nechával otevřené okno. Přišlo mu to k smíchu - vlkodlaci chodí k němu do pokoje oknem. Derek tam tedy hlavně chodil, aby ho zaúkoloval a nebo přirazil na zeď či dveře, aby dal najevo nesouhlas nad Stilesovou nebo Scottovou stupiditou.

Velmi pohodlné a přátelské.

Myslíval si, že Derek ani nijak jinak neumí dát najevo starost. Že dokáže být pouze a jenom rozkazovačný, naštvaný a tak neskutečně tvrdohlavý! Jenže opak byl pravdou. Derek se vážně staral, jen to neuměl dát najevo způsoby, na které byli všichni zvyklí.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Uplynul rok a půl od chvíle, kdy byl Scott proměněn a Stiles patřil do smečky. S Derekem vytvořili docela zvláštní typ přátelství, ale fungovalo, protože po většinu času si rozuměli beze slov a byli spokojení. Dokud si Stiles neuvědomil několik věcí. Okno v pokoji nechával po většinu času otevřené Derekovi a na jeho pravidelné návštěvy, které se odehrávaly tak dvakrát do týdne, se těšil. Bylo těžké představit si čtvrteční večer bez možnosti Dereka vidět. I když ty večery obsahovaly pouze krátké rozhovory o nových věcech ve smečce při srazech, na kterých Stiles nemohl být. Ne, že by mu to Scott nemohl říct ve škole, ale poslední dobou trávil většinu času s Allison a ne, že by byl Stiles její veliký fanda - nebo její rodiny - ale stále byl v pozoru, co může a nemůže před ní říci a jednoduše to nebylo příjemné. Nikdy nevěděl, jestli se něco nepodělá natolik, aby se k nim ta holka obrátila zády - znovu - i přes všechnu svojí lásku ke Scottovi.

A to byla ta věc, kterou na Derekovi obdivoval - pro něj byla nejdůležitější smečka, ke které by se zády nikdy neobrátil a udělal by vše pro to, aby jejím členům pomohl. Stejně tak jako Stiles, i přestože byl člověk a měl trochu omezené schopnosti - ale alfa mu sám řekl, že je užitečný, že je _členem smečky_. A z té se nedochází. Což stejně neměl v plánu.

Uvědomil si, že pokaždé, když k němu Derek vleze oknem, ať už je naštvaný nebo jde jen informovat, Stilesovi se o něco zrychlí tep. Vždy začne dýchat zhluboka - Derek s sebou přináší vůni lesa za deště, osvěžující a omamující. Přesně tahle maličkost mu došla docela pozdě - už byl zamilovaný. Mohl udělat jedinou věc - být zticha a držet krok.

Návštěvy Dereka se však stávaly docela nesnesitelné - vlkodlak nikdy nedal najevo nic z toho, co Stiles cítil - že by měl nějakou touhu překročit hranice toho křehkého přátelství. A že u Stilese ta touha každým dnem rostla, ani si neuvědomoval jakou rychlostí, dokud toho už nebylo moc.

Jednoho dne se sebral, vstal z postele a okno v pokoji zavřel. Potřeboval samotu, potřeboval čas a nechtěl cítit deštivý les - tu uklidňující vůni - ani slyšet hluboký hlas, který by dokázal pohnout snad horou, kdyby chtěl. Nejhorší na tom byl fakt, že to na jednu stranu chtěl Derekovi strašně moc říct, ale na druhou předem znal jeho odpověď. Scott by mu řekl něco na způsob „Jak to můžeš vědět, když si to nezkusil?". Možná by mu dal za pravdu, jenže mělo to menší háček - tohle nebyla Allison - tohle byl Derek Hale. Alfa jejich smečky, za kterým se otáčeli absolutně všichni a byl tak trochu jako Lydie - mimo jeho ligu.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Okno zůstalo zavřené dobrých čtrnáct dní a Stiles si nebyl jistý, kdy ho otevře. Nebyl si jistý ani sám sebou. Nebyla to zamilovanost jako ve filmu - podlamování kolen, červenání se při zmínce jména nebo nespavost kvůli myšlenkám na danou osobu. To doopravdy ne, ale připadal si nesvůj, byl nervózní a netušil, proč se sakra Derek nemohl ozvat ani na telefon - čísla na sebe měli už věky. I když proč by se vlastně měl Derek ozývat, když mu Stiles zavřel okno - též bez vysvětlení?

Ten den jeho nesoustředěnost nabrala nevídané obrátky a Stilinski okno konečně otevřel. Ne, že by se Derek ukázal hned - nemohl to po něm chtít a ani to nečekal - ovšem něco v něm na druhou stranu _doufalo_ , že se ukáže okamžitě, přirazí ho na stěnu nebo práskne rukou do stolu a zeptá se, co to kurva mělo těch čtrnáct dní znamenat. Protože Derek takový byl, protože to bylo jeho součástí, protože takhle sakra dával nejčastěji najevo, že _se stará_. Ale ono nic - ticho po pěšině.

A trvalo asi týden.

Týden mučivých myšlenek a představ, ve kterých jejich přátelství nepřežilo kvůli Stilesovu emocionálnímu výlevu a všechno se zase vrátilo na začátek. Derek - mračící se idiot, Stiles - popichující Dereka, aby ztratil nervy a říkající sarkastické poznámky v nejméně vhodnou chvíli. Celý týden byl uvězněný v tomhle kolotoči myšlenek „Co by, kdyby" a Scott si toho buď nevšiml a nebo si Stiles nevšiml Scottovy pomoci - pokud nějaká vůbec byla.

Zíral do monitoru počítače na jedno slovo už minimálně půl hodiny a tohle mu běželo hlavou. Že by Scott zasloužil cenu Nejhoršího nejlepšího přítele letošního roku. Možná by mu Stiles byl hned v patách... Přejel si rukou po obličeji a povzdechl si. Tohle prostě bylo beznadějné a z toho bezvýsledného čumění do monitoru ho akorát tak pálily oči. Naštvaně počítač vypnul a pořádně se opřel do židle.

„Okno jsi měl zavřené," zazněl hlas a Stiles sebou trhnul. Během těch pár týdnů si tolik odvykl na přepadovky, že málem dostal zástavu srdce.

„Sakra, Dereku! Tohle mi nedělej!" dostal ze sebe Stiles s menší námahou a na židli se otočil tak, aby na něj viděl. Derek stál opřený o zeď u rohu pokoje s rukama překříženýma na hrudi a pozoroval ho nesmlouvavým pohledem.

„Okno jsi měl zavřené, na mobil ses neozval a Scott nevěděl, co se děje," zopakoval znovu s pár dalšími věcmi Derek a Stiles protočil oči a kousnul se do jazyka, aby z něj nevypadla odpověď typu „No nekecej, Sherlocku."

„Ehm, jo, no." _Dobrá práce, Stilesi, vážně seš třída. Lepší odpověď bys na skladě neměl?_ Kdyby mohl, poplácal by se po rameni za odměnu. Což by fakt vypadalo divně. A Derek zase nasadil ten svůj _výraz_! Stiles si projel rukou vlasy a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Já- totiž- sakra! Chápu, že seš na mě naštvanej. Asi bych byl taky, být na tvým místě - jenže toho prostě bylo moc a nějak jsem to přestal zvládat. Mít tě na blízku mi taky zrovna dvakrát nepomáhalo a potřeboval jsem si trochu roztřídit myšlenky. Chtěl jsem si o tom s někým promluvit, jenže Scott je pořád s Allison, táta je v práci - navíc by to bylo pořádně divný - s Lydií se o tomhle mluvit nedá a Jackson s Dannym by si ze mě dělali legraci. Za tebou jsem s tím jít nemohl, když se tě to týká a stejně jsem si myslel, že už se tu neukážeš," dokončil na jeden nádech Stiles svoji řeč.

Derek pořád stál ve stejném postoji a vypadalo, že celý jeho proslov zpracovává. Stilese napadlo několik věcí, které by mohl udělat - dát mu přes hubu byla možnost číslo jedna. Možnost číslo dvě bylo okamžité zmizení - v tom byli vlkodlaci machři. Číslo tři - v tom byl machr opravdu snad jen Derek s Lydií - byla ignorace. V žádném případě nečekal, že se Derek přesune, sedne si na jeho postel s lokty opřenými o kolena a zeptá se naprosto klidným hlasem „Co se stalo?".

Pro Stilese to bylo ponižující už takhle dost, vždyť byl obyčejný člověk a Derek vlkodlak, proboha! Dokázal slyšet tep, dokázal vycítit vzrušení, vztek, smutek, nervozitu - téměř vše dostatečně silné - a teď po něm chce, aby to řekl nahlas? Vždyť musel slyšet pokaždé, snad ještě dřív, než si to Stiles plně uvědomil, tlukot jeho srdce, když se Derek ukázal nebo když ucítil jeho vůni.

„Proč to mám říkat nahlas, když to víš mnohem delší dobu než já? Vždyť ani nevím, co mám říct!" rozhodil rukama Stiles bezmocně a když zjistil, jak se klepou, radši si je položil do klína. Pokud měl být upřímný sám k sobě - bál se.

A Derek mlčel, čímž tu teorii jen potvrdil. Ten zmetek to vycítil ještě dřív, než si to Stiles stačil plně uvědomit. Zradilo ho vlastní tělo. „Odpověď stejně znám, tak proč něco říkat nahlas?" dodal nakonec ještě.

„Odpověď na co?"

Stiles se pousmál. Možná Dereka znal, ale stále pro něj v některých věcech záhadou. „Víš, někdy bych si přál, abych řekl na tu nabídku ano. Byl bych vlkodlak a mohl bych slyšet tvůj tlukot srdce a poznat tak, kdy mi lžeš a věděl bych plno dalších věcí. Možná by bylo super přestat se ptát a říct mi, co chci vědět. Už takhle je to pro mě dost ponižující - už jenom kvůli naději, protože mi přišlo, že i přesto, že to víš, tak to trochu opětuješ. Možná si se mnou moje představivost hraje a není to pravda, ale to mi můžeš říct jen ty."

Derek vstal a Stiles se trochu lekl nad tím prudkým pohybem a zároveň cítil, že je něco neuvěřitelně špatně. Že by si troufl moc? To asi těžko, kolikrát řekl Derekovi mnohem horší věci a ten nehnul ani brvou. A pak mu vlkodlak položil ruku na rameno. „Stilesi, vybral sis špatně. Tohle nejde." Při slově _nejde_ sebou škubnul - přesně tohle slyšet nechtěl. Byl na to připravený, vážně byl, ale stejně to bolelo. Derekova ruka najednou vážila snad několik kilo a byla horká - tak strašně horká, že si myslel, že mu propálí látku oblečení. A najednou byl chlad. Ruka zmizela, ale Stiles seděl na židli dál.

„To je dobrý," řekl potom, aniž by věděl, jestli ho vůbec někdo poslouchá. „To je dobrý, protože vždycky je to špatně."


	2. Derek

Název: Vůně deštného lesa  
Série: Osudu se nedá vyhnout  
Díl: 3/3  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Allison Argent

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Derek Hale se v posledních letech nemohl počítat mezi důvěřivé lidi. Ne od té věci s _Kate a jeho rodinou_. Vystačil si sám a byl tak i spokojený. Ono to koneckonců bylo asi nejlepší řešení - nemusel nic očekávat od lidí a lidé neočekávali nic od něj. Na co se zase zklamávat a mít falešné naděje? Možná byl osamělý, možná se čas od času přetvařoval, ale všechno bylo lepší než být prázdná skořápka - slabý a zlomený člověk, kterým býval.

A potom se objevil Peter. Jeho strýc pokousal jednoho z místních studentů a jeho maličkost se pokusil zabít. Nakonec si vstal z mrtvých, jakoby se nechumelilo a snažil se vlichotit do přízně vlastního synovce. Derek se znechuceně zašklebil nad tou myšlenkou.

Matka mu kdysi říkávala, že všechno zlé je pro něco dobré a i tentokrát došlo na její slova. Peter sice byl nesnesitelný idiot posedlý mocí, ale svým nevyzpytatelným chováním mu daroval novou rodinu - Scotta, Jacksona, Eriku, Boyda, Isaaca a v neposlední řadě Stilese s Lydií.

Nebyl moc dobrý se slovy, ale časem všichni pochopili, že se skutečně stará a není na ně hrubý z toho důvodu, aby si pozvedl ego. Stala se z nich smečka. Nikdy by to nikomu z nich neřekl do očí - stejně to věděli - ale byli jeho nová rodina a za všechny by dal ruku do ohně. O to víc byli důležití, když na ně měl stejný názor i jeho vlk.

Aniž by si to uvědomoval, začínal se pomalu měnit. Nepřístupná bariéra kolem něj povolovala a celou smečku si začínal více a více pouštět k tělu - zejména Stilese. Hyperaktivního, geniálního, ale občas pěkně ztřeštěného mladíka, který nedokázal být zticha. Což dost často pro Dereka představovalo problém. Nebyl komunikativní typ a celá tahle _věc_ byla ze začátku dost složitá - přesto se jim povedlo spolu vycházet.

Zprvu všechny schůzky se Stilesem byly "pracovního" rázu, pokud se tak dá říkat zaúkolování a udržování toho puberťáka naživu. Scott se konečně na radu kamaráda k jeho smečce přidal a i když někdy bylo těžké je zkrotit nebo mít nervy učit je nové věci - všechno zvládli.

Po určité době si uvědomil, že za Stilesem chodí dobrovolně a kolikrát mu dokonce ani nemá co říct. Touha přirazit ho na každou stěnu, kolem které projde, najednou mizela a naštvanost na mladíkovo neustále blábolení a roztržité rozhazování rukama nebyla tak hrozná - místo toho ji nahradilo spíše něco jako smíření nebo zvyklost. Stilesovy narážky na hlášky z filmů nebo sarkastické poznámky se pomalu stávaly jeho denním chlebem. Bez Stilese bylo všechno tak nějak... _Tišší._ O dost tišší.

Erika samozřejmě byla dost od rány a její poznámky většinou uhodily hřebík na hlavičku, stejně tak jako ty Issacovy, ale nebyl to prostě Stiles - což neznamenalo, že by se v duchu pomyslně neušklíbnul, ale!

Problém u Stilese Stilinskiho byl ten, že jste si toho kluka oblíbili tak rychle, že jste to ani nestihli vstřebat nebo si toho všimnout. Derek byl jeden z těhlech případů - ačkoliv to opravdu velmi dobře skrýval. Jednoho krásného dne totiž za Stilesem přišel a ten se díval na film s tím, že Derekovy záležitosti chvilku počkají a ať se jde dívat s ním.

„Víš vůbec, co ta kouzelná krabice je? Říká se jí telka a můžeš si v ní pouštět plno filmů a seriálů!" utahoval si z něj a posadil se na gauči pohodlněji, když na něm teď už seděl i Derek. Ten se na mladíka podíval se zdvihnutým obočím.

„Nežiju v jeskyni, Stilesi," odpověděl vlkodlak a Stiles po něm hodil výraz typu „Jasný, namlouvej si to dál a třeba se to stane realitou". Potom už radši mlčel a soustředil se na film. Derek středoškoláka sledoval s naprosto nečitelným výrazem. Znali se tolik let a nikdy se nedostali ke koukání na film nebo jen tak si sednout a dát si kafe - doteď. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že ani neměl tušení, jak se to seběhlo a seděl tu na gauči vedle Stilese a podle občasného mrknutí na obrazovku sledovali _Temného rytíře_. Celá atmosféra byla úplně klidná a přátelská, uvolněná - něco, co Derek nezažil hodně dlouho a nečekal, že najde u hormonálně nevybouřeného středoškoláka. A přesto se zázraky asi dějí.

A takhle to vlastně všechno začalo. Všechno to cítění a uklidňování a přátelství. Pokaždé sledoval, jak Stiles občas u filmu nebo seriálu utrousí nějakou poznámku nebo imituje postavu, podívá se na něj a zasměje se vlastnímu vtipu. To bylo dokud Derek nezačal nacházet spojitosti mezi hláškami a odpovídat mu.

„Říkám ti, že jednou chci být taky Batman! Do veliký akce se vždycky dostaneš ty se Scottem a já vám dělám Robina. Dokonce i Allison je pomalu víc Batman než já! Chápeš, jak ponižující to je?" argumentoval jednou Stiles a rozhodně při tom mával rukou, aby zdůraznil slova jako _ty se Scottem_ nebo _ponižující_.

Derek ho jen poplácal po rameni a zkroutil rty do úšklebku než z něj vypadlo: „Představ si, co by byl Batman bez Robina. A Allison je spíš jako Catwoman, ne? Na Batmana jí něco chybí a něco přebývá." No, co na to říct. Stiles na něj koukal s otevřenou pusou, párkrát zamrkal a odkašlal si.

„To je fakt skvělý. Přímo k popukání. Tys právě udělal vtip? To jako vážně?" Bylo k vtipné sledovat Stilesův nevěřícný výraz, jak se mění na usměvavý. „To je fakt skvělý! Derek Hale se baví na můj účet! Peklo zamrzlo a zeměkoule se začala točit pozpátku!"

„Stilesi, je to vtip, ne světový mír."

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Kdyby mu někdo tak před rokem řekl, že bude v jedné místnosti se Stilesem, budou se dívat na film a vzájemně do sebe rýpat - neuvěřil by. Kdyby mu někdo řekl, že návštěvy u něj se stanou pravidelnými a budou si povídat, občas sedět jen tak beze slov - Stiles si bude dělat úkoly a Derek sedět na posteli opřený o zeď s přimhouřenýma očima a užívat si klid - asi by dotyčný dostal přes hubu. Protože před těmi několika měsíci by tohle považoval za absolutně nemožné. On a Stiles v jedné místnosti bez dozoru? Tehdy by to skončilo vraždou.

Začal si všímat u Stilese maličkostí, jako například - když dělal úkoly a byl nervózní, měl tendenci okusovat konec tužky nebo s ní ťukat o stůl do rohu papíru. Když byl vystresovaný, pod tlakem a nutně potřeboval sehnat nějakou informaci (životně důležitou), kterou nemohl najít, vztekle si mumlal a ještě vztekleji obracel stránky knížek nebo bubnoval prsty. Všechno to byly maličkosti, ale prozrazovaly, jaký typ člověka Stiles je. Prozrazoval ho i jeho obličej, ve kterém měl vepsanou každou emoci nebo náznak myšlenky. Pochopit ovšem Stilesovo myšlení - běh na dlouhou trať.

Potom si všiml těch drobných změn v řeči jeho těla. Tlukoucí srdce, když byl Derek moc blízko Stiles se začal trochu víc potit a vyskočil mu tep, zadrhávající se dech... Vypadalo to, že si Stiles přesně neuvědomuje, co se děje a Derek za to byl rád, protože on byl vlkodlak a Stiles byl puberťák. Středoškolák s životem před sebou a tohle nemohlo zajít dál, než teď bylo. Nehodlal zneužít situace a nehodlal být něčí experiment nebo zasvětitel do života. Stiles sám v tomhle věku nemohl vědět, co chce a s vlkodlaky bylo tohle trochu těžší.

Vlk se se Stilesem cítil v klidu, vyrovnaný a sám chtěl vyhledávat jeho společnost a pozornost - stejně tak Derek. A i když byl takovou dobu klid, jednoho dne se to posrat prostě muselo. Protože nic přeci netrvá věčně - ani v tomhle případě.

Stiles si okno v pokoji zavřel.

Mohl tušit proč tomu tak je, stejně tak dobře mohl do pokoje klidně vlézt, protože otevřít okno byla hračka. Ale neudělal to. Respektoval to rozhodnutí a čekal. Čekal, jestli za ním například nepřijde Scott, co se děje, ale nic. A tak po večerech jen kontroloval, jestli jsou všichni v pořádku a odcházel domů uprostřed noci po několika hodinách poslouchání tlukotu Stilesova srdce a cítění jeho zmatených emocí.

A pak bylo okno najednou zase otevřené, ale Derek ho ten večer nenavštívil. Přemýšlel, jak rozhovor asi bude vypadat, co si řeknou a jak na to bude Stiles reagovat - na nic nemohl přijít. Erika si z něj utahovala, že je vážně _příšerně nevrlý_ a že ať se děje, co se děje, měl by si to _kurva rychle vyřešit, protože se na něj nedá dívat_. Alfa jí musel dát za pravdu, protože když už to poznala Erika - jak dlouho to bude trvat ostatním?

Po těch několika dnech se rozhodl, že na ním zajde. Nedalo se to přesně připravit, protože Stiles byl nepředvídatelný. Ten večer měl Stiles okno stále otevřené a dělal něco na počítači - očividně byl absolutně mimo a byl rozčilený. Derek se pousmál a počkal, až vypne počítač, aby se potichu dostal do jeho pokoje. Podle Stilesovy reakce, která byla vážně k popukání, ho tu asi ani nečekal. Jakmile však uviděl, jak ho mladík pozoruje, jak se mu zrychlil tep a nevěděl okamžitě, co odpovědět - Derek tušil, kam se bude rozhovor ubírat. Povzdechl si a čekal.

„Já- totiž- sakra! Chápu, že seš na mě naštvanej. Asi bych byl taky, být na tvým místě - jenže toho prostě bylo moc a nějak jsem to přestal zvládat. Mít tě na blízku mi taky zrovna dvakrát nepomáhalo a potřeboval jsem si trochu roztřídit myšlenky. Chtěl jsem si o tom s někým promluvit, jenže Scott je pořád s Allison, táta je v práci - navíc by to bylo pořádně divný - s Lydií se o tomhle mluvit nedá a Jackson s Dannym by si ze mě dělali legraci. Za tebou jsem s tím jít nemohl, když se tě to týká a stejně jsem si myslel, že už se tu neukážeš," domluvil Stiles nervózně. Derek z něj cítil obrovskou nejistotu a bylo mu mizerně. Věděl, že ten rozhovor bude těžký, ale...

Odpíchnul se od zdi a sedl si ke Stilesovi na postel, lokty opřel o kolena a počkal, dokud se k němu mladík na židli neotočí. „Co se stalo?" Mohl si myslet, že mu odpoví vyhýbavě, zahraje to do autu, že se tenhle rozhovor nikdy neodehrál, ale ne. Stiles už byl rozhodnutý to dotáhnout do konce a tak mluvil. Řekl mu všechny svoje myšlenky a pocity, které Derek stejně cítil, ale vyřčené na něj měly mnohem větší dopad. Bylo to šílené - jak ho jediný puberťák dokázal prokouknout. Stiles byl vždycky výjimečný. Znal ho, ať už o tom věděl nebo ne, dostal se mu pod kůži a tohle bylo to nejtěžší rozhodnutí v jejich vztahu, které musel v poslední době udělat. Když Stiles domluvil, Derek vstal a položil mu ruku na rameno. Byl to elektrizující pocit, velmi intenzivní a přišlo mu, jakoby měl v dlani mravence. To nebylo dobré. To vůbec nebylo dobré. Zhluboka se nadechl - což si udělal ještě horší, protože silně vdechl Stilesovu vůni - a dal mladíkovi odpověď.

 _Stilesi, vybral sis špatně. Tohle nejde._

Zaplavila ho neuvěřitelná bolest, zklamání a naštvanost. Nejhorší bylo, že to všechno byly Stilesovy pocity - jeho naštvanost na sebe samotného, že vůbec něco říkal nahlas. Jak si mohl myslet, že by to dopadlo jinak? Díval se na to přesně tak, jak si Derek myslel. Očima sedmnáctiletého člověka.

Nedíval se na to jako Derek - byl o dost starší, navíc vlkodlak a Stiles měl všechno před sebou. Jednoho dne by ho Derek omrzel a odešel by - což by nezvládl.

Ještě uslyšel odpověď, spíš rezignaci - hořkou a nezbytnou - než odešel a nechal Stilese být.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Tančili kolem sebe další dva měsíce. Nikdo ze smečky se na nic nezeptal. Alespoň ne přímo Dereka - dokonce ani Scott ne, takže si domyslel, že si ho vzaly do parády Erica s Allison a vysvětlily mu obě, jak se věci mají a co by bylo nejlepší. Kupodivu je poslechl.

Na jeho schopnosti nic z toho, co se stalo nebo zrovna dělo se Stilesem, dopad nemělo. Akorát se mu v noci špatně usínalo a ještě hůř spalo. Celou dobu kolem sebe našlapovali jak zloději na lupu ve tmavém baráku, ale ani jeden z nich se nerozhoupal k žádné akci. Derek to považoval za uzavřené a Stiles jen prostě nevěděl, co říct nebo na co se zeptat.

V místnosti nikdy nezůstávali sami a málokdy mluvili přímo na sebe. Jestli to někoho štvalo - nechával si to pro sebe. Koneckonců nikdo jim nedělal prostředníka, jen byli oba dost chytří na to, aby se rozhovory nasměrovaly jinak nebo jinam.

Jenže Derek už to nemohl vydržet. Bylo toho moc a jeho přátelství (nebo co to zrovna měli) nebyl jediný problém. Allisonina rodina chtěla jeho smečce udělat ze života peklo a proto je musel uklidit. Probírali to dost dlouho - Stiles byl u toho a dokonce všechno pomáhal vymýšlet (v tu chvíli to byl starý dobrý Stiles) a nakonec se shodli na tom, že bude lepší, když se na nějaký čas přesunou do New Yorku. Scott by samozřejmě zůstal, potřeboval dodělat školu a někdo musel hlídat Stilese.

Derekovi to přišlo jako nejlepší nápad také z toho důvodu, že na docela dlouhou dobu zmizí Stilesovi ze života. Určitě je to jen puberťácké pobláznění a za pár měsíců z toho bude venku a všechno bude v pořádku - ještě se tomu budou společně smát. Alespoň v to doufal.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

V den odjezdu dal všem volno, aby se rozloučili s kým potřebují a dorazili včas na smluvené místo. Sám si na poslední chvíli balil ještě nějaké věci a snažil se oddálit tu chvíli, kdy bude muset za Stilesem. Ne, že by se nechtěl rozloučit - vlastně nechtěl, ale i chtěl. Možná je to naposledy, co Stilese uvidí. A možná taky ne.

Byl nervózní. Tak nervózní, že by nejraději odjel hned. Ani si neuvědomil, že se jeho tělo hýbe, dokud se nedíval do Stilesova okna. Byla rozsvícená jen lampička na nočním stolku, a když se Derek dostal dovnitř, Stiles spal s hlavou opřenou na překřížených rukách na stole. Toliko k velkému loučení. A možná to tak bylo přeci jen lepší.

S tichými slovy „Třeba se ještě někdy uvidíme," mu prohrábl vlasy, pousmál se a zase oknem zmizel do noci.


	3. Scott

Název: Vůně deštného lesa  
Série: Osudu se nedá vyhnout  
Díl: 2/3  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Allison Argent

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Stiles utíkal. Utíkal ne jako, ale doopravdy o život. V hlavě mu místo tepu snad bubnovali permoníci a v uších slyšel hučení vlastní krve. Za běhu se ohlédl za sebe, ale nikde zářící oči neviděl - chvála Bohu. Přesto v tempu nepolevil a naopak přidal. Suché listí mu šustilo a křupalo pod nohama, ale na nějaké plížení neměl nervy. Kdo by se plížil, když mu jde o život? Z dálky uslyšel naštvaný jekot.

„A kurva," zamumlal si pod nos. Tohle bylo _nejhorší rande na světě!_ Vytáhl z kapsy mikiny mobil a snažil se zavolat Scottovi. Co na tom, že signál byl kurevský slabý a měl být dneska s Allison? Tohle bylo životně důležité a jestli mu to Scott nezvedne... Tak ho zabije - vyčte mu každou kravinu, kterou kvůli Allison kdy vypustil z huby, i když si ho ta holka evidentně nezasloužila. Jenže tohle byl prostě Scott a Stiles si nebral servítky - jeho nejlepší kámoš občas prostě myslel bptákem... Přes rychlý dech a tlukot pomalu ani neslyšel, jestli telefon zvoní nebo hovor spadl do schránky.

„Stilesi, teďka se to fakt-" ozvalo se z druhé strany. Jako vždycky.

„Drž hubu! Fakt drž hubu! Jsem někde v lese s tou super kočkou, kterou ste mi dohodili a víš co? Snaží se mě zabít! Takže zvedni tu vlkodlačí prdel a-" a Stiles myslel, že to dořekne, ale vybila se mu baterie a navíc za sebou uslyšel nějaké kroky. _Do prdele._ Jediné co zbývalo, bylo se někde schovat, utíkat dál - na to mu dech už moc nestačil i přes to, že teď už běhal hezkých pár měsíců - anebo se prostě nechat zabít.

Tu poslední možnost chtěl doopravdy z celého srdce vynechat. Kdo by chtěl zemřít rukou parádní kočky s vzezřením anděla, ale pravděpodobně ďáblem v těle? Dobře, musel uznat - takhle to znělo dobře, ale realita byla o dost horší a mnohem více smrtící.

Nit myšlenek se mu přetrhla, když zakopl o zapadaný pařez a spadl na zem. „Sakra, sakra, sakra," opakoval si polohlasem pořád dokola jako mantru, když se zvedal na nohy. Chtěl si otřít ruce do kalhot, ale pravou dlaní mu projela ostrá bolest. Co stačil rozeznat ve mdlém světle měsíce, měl v ní také zaražený velmi ostrý střep. „No skvělý!"

Jestli ho ta důra nemohla najít, tak teď by ho najít mohla celkem rychle - ať už byla cokoliv. Krev je vždycky přivábí, ne?

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

 _ **O rok a půl dříve**_

 _Stiles a Scott vešli do budovy společně - bok po boku. Byl první den školy jejich posledního ročníku a ať už se ve filmech říkalo, jak na vás všechno dolehne a ucítíte příval radosti, že bude konečně konec - nic z toho se nestalo. Byl to úplně normální den, kdy se většina lidí prostě jen viděla po delší době. Noví prváci, noví učitelé a několik jejich přátel bylo pryč. Stiles si povzdechl a doufal, že se přenese přes ten fakt, že skoro celá smečka odjela přes noc pryč a Derek se ani nepřišel rozloučit. No co, nehodlal tu vzdychat jak nějaká ku... Nehodlal vzdychat jako puberťačka po první nešťastné lásce. Boha! Vždyť byl Stiles - přežil mnohem horší věci._

 _Scott do něj dloubnul loktem a povzbudivě se usmál. „V pohodě?" zeptal se a naklonil hlavu trochu na stranu._

 _Stiles okamžitě přikývnul a zhluboka se nadechl. „Jo, jsem. Jen mi hlavou proběhly všechny ty kecy o tom, jak ti maturitní ročník změní život od prvního dne a já se přitom pořád cítím stejně."_

 _Scott se jen zasmál a odpověděl něco v tom smyslu, že s ním musí naprosto souhlasit. Bylo to totiž už pár týdnů a nikdo se mu neozval - ani Derek, ani Erika nebo Boyd s Isaacem. Bylo to téměř jakoby zmizeli z povrchu zemského a Allison mu taky nic neřekla. Buď naschvál a nebo jí rodiče doopravdy nic neoznámili a stalo se přesně to, co Derek plánoval - přestali ho řešit. Párkrát se mu pokoušel dovolat, aby mu řekl všechno, co se děje a zeptal se, jak si vedou oni, ale Derek mu to nikdy nezvedl. Stilesovi nic neprozradil - byl rád, že komunikuje alespoň trochu. Těch několik dní po jejich odjezdu byl jeho nejlepší přítel dost nepoužitelný, duchem úplně nepřítomný a chvílemi na přes držku._

 _Nejhorší na tom snad byla ta přetvářka, která Stilesovi doopravdy nešla. Jednoho dne k němu dokonce Scott přišel a byl cítit po pivu. Byl si stoprocentně jistý, že se Stiles sprchoval a čistil zuby, aby jeho táta nic nepoznal, ale čich vlkodlaka je těžké obalamutit. Možná to Stilesovi bylo jasné a věděl to, ale nic neřekl a Scott se neptal. Ze svého úhlu pohledu mohl říct, že to byla prvních pár dní pekelně mizerná existence, ale znal Stilese. Dokud si to sám neuvědomil, pomoct si nenechal._

 _Jednou ho dokonce vyzvedával z klubu. Slíbil mu, že ho bude krýt, že tedy spí u Scotta - oba jejich rodiče měli noční směnu, nic se tedy nedozvěděli. Scott v to alespoň doufal, protože jinak by se Stilesův táta od nějaké drbny dozvěděl nejnovější téma na pokec místních bab - Stiles Stilinski se ožral jako dobytek v klubu vedlejšího městečka. A podle toho, co mumlal ze spaní - díky Bohu, že mu nebylo pořádně rozumět - si nechal udělat tetování. Scott nevěděl kde ani co to bylo - ale Stiles očividně něco nechtěl zapomenout. Když se druhý den probral z kómatu, nic si nepamatoval a Scott u něj doopravdy nechtěl být v tu chvíli, kdy objeví tetování - třeba si nechal vytetovat Marilyn Monroe na zadek? To by bylo dost ponižující._

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Scott byl rád, že se Stiles dal po delší době tak nějak dohromady. Rozhodně alespoň natolik, aby o něj neměl starost a mohl se normálně scházet s Allison, nemusel mu volat v jakém stavu dorazil domů a tak dále. I tak mu ale občas nevěřil při otázce jak se má nebo jestli se něco neděje odpověď _Dobře, neděje se nic_ , když měl zase ten _výraz_ nakopnutého štěněte - nebo tak něco.

Do teď se mu nezmínil, že se mu vlastně Derek ani nikdo z ostatních ještě za celou dobu neozval. Ale to bylo v pořádku - tohle byl Derek. Nejhorší zprávy očekával při nejhorším možném průseru, ve kterém by se mohli ocitnout.

Nikdy by nečekal, že se uprostřed toho průseru ocitne Stiles. Drknul loktem do Allison, aby se probrala k životu, mezitím si už stihl natáhnout kalhoty a v kontaktech vyhledával Dereka.

„ _Číslo, které voláte, je dočasně nedostupné-"_

„Kurva! Nedostupný je už pomalu dva roky!" odsekl naštvaně Scott a znovu zatřásl svojí přítelkyní, která na něj jen ospale zamžourala a zamumlala otázku, co se děje. „Vstávej, Stiles je na tom špatně. Musíme mu pomoct." V tu ránu byla na nohách a oblékala se tak rychle, jak ji ještě Scott nikdy neviděl. Během cesty k autu jí vysvětlil stručně, co zjistil po telefonu a taky holý fakt, že Aileen je možná strůjcem celé situace - což jí na náladě rozhodně nepřidalo.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Stiles slyšel smích. Tak ďábelsky zlý smích, až mu z toho naskočila husí kůže. Tmavovláska před ním seděla v podřepu a čekala, až se probere. Jediné, co však zvládl bylo pohnout očima jejím směrem - jinak necítil nic. Byl paralyzovaný. A tehdy ho to praštilo. Tohle už vlastně zažil. Když se urputně soustředil, cítil to brnivé mravenčení v končetinách, jak se je snažil přimět ke spolupráci.

„Jed kanimy? Tys mi dala jed kanimy?" Nestačil se divit víc. Ani nevěděl, co je ta holka zač, jaká je bytost, ale už jen _tahle_ znalost...

„Netvař se tak překvapeně, brouku," usmála se na něj sladce a pohodila hlavou, aby vlasy dostala za rameno. Stilesovi přišlo jednodušší je prostě odhodit rukou - ale ono by to možná nevypadalo tak drsňácky.

,,Co chceš?" zeptal se jí přiškrceným hlasem. Možná už předem znal odpověď, ale v tom případě nechápal, proč šla po něm. To už by měla mnohem větší šanci u Scotta.

,,Ne _co_ , ale _koho_!" zasmála se šíleně. ,,Tvůj kámoš v New Orleansu říkal, že nechce dělat problémy. A stejně je udělal! Můj bratr za nic nemohl!"

,,Říkám ti to fakt nerad, ale nikoho v New Orleansu nemám a ani neznám." Ať už byla jakákoliv nadpřirozená bytost, musela poznat, že nelže. A doopravdy nelhal, protože tam nikoho neznal a i kdyby se tam ukázal, nikdo by nepoznal jeho. Podle jejího pohledu usoudil, že mu možná i věří, ale jako magor vypadala pořád. Teď už ani nevěděl, proč si s ní vůbec vyšel - respektive proč se nechal ukecat.

Když ji viděl poprvé, tak svítilo slunce a v jejích tmavých vlasech házely paprsky tmavomodré odlesky. Na někoho čekala pred školou a vypadala jako naprostý opak puberťaček, které denně potkával. Její oblečení se skládalo z tmavě zelených kapsáčů, hnědých bot - takové ty do terénu - a bílého tílka. Vypadala moc pěkně a podle toho, co v následujících minutách slyšel, měla i pěkně proříznutou pusu. A podle přeraženého nosu Matta Flennegena si ani s nikým nebrala servítky. Celá působila dojmem, že má všechno naplánované, že je nějakým způsobem důležitější. Co ho ale dostalo do kolen byly její oči. Už někde viděl podobné. Velmi podobné. Šedomodré s nazelenalým prstýnkem kolem zorničky. Přesto mu v tom pohledu něco chybělo, i když si nevzpomínal, odkud originál této povedené kopie zná.

V tuhle chvíli - nadrogovaný jedem kanimy, opřený o kmen stromu a vydán Aileen na milost i nemilost - si nemohl vzpomenout, proč se mu vlastně líbila.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Scott s Allison už byli zoufalí. Oba dva hledali kolem Derekova domu i v něm, ale Stilesova pachová stopa byla už příliš slabá - Scott věděl, že tudy ráno chodí běhat a to přesně odpovídalo. Byl už proměněný od chvíle, kdy vyšli z domu, aby mohl vnímat na plné obrátky a nepřehlédl tak něco. Jenže nebylo co přehlížet.

Allison se nervózně držela za ním, v ruce nůž a luk na zádech. Scott z ní cítil obavy a strach o Stilese. Byla rozrušená a naštvaná zároveň. Oni mu domluvili Aileen, ale nikdo netušil, že se stane tohle. Scott z ní necítil žádné lži nebo nadpřirozenost - přišla mu s jejím vzhledem jako dokonalé rozptýlení. A že Stiles rozptýlit potřeboval.

,,Máš něco?" zeptala se šeptem Allison a ohlédla se přes rameno.

,,Nikde ho necítím," zamumlal naštvaně odpověď a praštil pěstí do kmene stromu. Možná kdyby se snažil o něco víc, možná kdyby na něj dával větší pozor - tohle se nemuseli stát. Vždyť Derekovi slíbil, že na něj dohlédne.

Jenže kde byl, když ho potřebovali? Chápal situaci, která nastala před dvěma lety, ale neštěstí snad bylo zažehnáno, ne? Scott potřeboval Halea tady, doma, v Beacon Hills. Aby mu pomohl najít Stilese a tu malou tmavovlasou mrchu, aby jí mohli dát co pro to. Ale nikdo ze smečky tu nebyl - jakoby se po nich slehla zem nebo přestali úplně existovat. Vsadil by se, že Erica by s ní vymetla podlahu jedna báseň a on by se přidal.

,,Jdeme dál. Musíme ho najít."

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Stiles nebyl hloupý. Možná nebyl génius jako Lýdie, ale rozhodně se mohl řadit skoro na stejnou úroveň. Byl mistrem zase v jiných ohledech jako bylo vymýšlení plánů nebo zjišťování informací. Vždycky si každého prověřil, takže mu nedošlo, proč u Aileen to neudělal taky. Určitě by aspoň zjistil, jak moc velký magor ta holka je.

,,Co teda chceš?" přerušil ticho Stiles. Aileen se na něj jen podívala a usmála se. Byla zticha a jen naslouchala lesu. Nakonec se zhluboka nadechla a odpověděla mu: ,,Dereka Halea." _Jeho_ jméno vyslovila s takovou nechutí a touhou po pomstě, že to neznělo dobře v žádném případě. Rozhodně si přišla vyřídit účty - a bylo jedno jakým způsobem.

Měl pocit, že se mu zastavilo srdce. Derek by nezabil někoho nevinného. Lovce ano, ale ne obyčejného člověka. Nebyl ten typ vlkodlaka. Vždyť musel pořád mít všechno a všechny pod kontrolou. ,,To by Derek neudělal," začal odporovat, ale nevěřícně nasupený výraz Aileen ho zarazil.

,,Neudělal? Neudělal?! Ty toho o vlkodlacích moc nevíš, co?"

Tak _teď_ Stiles strach dostal. ,,Celkem dost, proč?" odpověděl vyhýbavě. Dívka před ním vstala a otřela si dlaně do kalhot. Vypadala nebezpečně, vypadala jako predátor a Stiles věděl, že je oběť. V měsíčním svitu se zaleskl její špičatý úsměv a rudé oči.

,,Tak to potom víš, co tahle barva znamená, viď?"

Nestihl ani vykřiknout, když se mu zakousla do krku.

Lesem se rozléhal řev alfa vlkodlaka a Scott věděl, že to není Derek. Svého alfu, kohokoliv ze smečky, by poznal kdekoliv a tohle nebyl nikdo z nich. Vzápětí rozeznal tiché skučení a nejspíš dopad těla na zem. V tu chvíli už běžel, Allison nechal za sebou, směrem ke Stilesovi a vlkodlakovi.

 _Prosím, buď naživu. Prosím, buď naživu._ Mohl si to opakovat jako mantru v mysli pořád dokola, ale stejně se mu zastavilo srdce, když Stilese viděl na zemi se zavřenýma očima. Tlukot srdce skoro neslyšel, ale to bylo kvůli tomu, že byl rozrušený a měl strach a v uších mu zněl jeho vlastní tep. Ještě se rozhlédnul, kdyby náhodou byl někdo poblíž, ale jestli nepoznal už na prvním setkání, že je Aileen vlkodlak, nemusel teď poznat, že je blízko. Pak mu problesklo myslí, že Derek říkal něco v tom smyslu, že někteří vlkodlaci tohle dokážou blokovat a tím pádem nezanechávají žádné pachové stopy.

,,Stilesi? Stilesi!"

Jeho kamarád neodpovídal, jen se svezl na zem ještě níž a hlava mu bezmocně dopadla na rameno. Scott si opatrně přičichl k ráně na krku, ale krvácení už přestalo. Pak přitiskl ucho ke Stilesovu hrudníku a oddychnul si. Tlouklo dost silně, vlastně úplně normálně.

Částečně se uvolnil a svalil si na zem vedle něj. Tohle byl ten nejhorší večer v jeho životě. Stiles nikdy v životě kousnutí nechtěl - byl absolutně spokojený jako člověk a tím také hodlal zůstat - dokud tahle mrcha z nějakého důvodu nepřišla a tu možnost mu vzala násilím.

 _Když tě kousnutí nezabije, promění tě._

Mohl doufat v tu druhou možnost. Netušil, jestli by se odmítnutí projevilo hned, ale chtěl, aby to Stiles přežil.

Bylo neuvěřitelné horko. Měl pocit, že jím udusí. Nejhorší snad byla ta bolest celého těla - cítil každý nerv, v uších mu hučela krev jako kdyby stál u řeky. Někdo na něj volal, ale bylo to z takové dálky, že musel mít halucinace.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

 _Probral se uprostřed pouště. Slunce pálilo neuvěřitelným způsobem a všude bylo ticho. Na nebi neviděl jediný mráček a nefoukal ani mírný větřík. Všechno vypadalo tak nepřirozeně. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, ale neviděl nic jiného než písečné duny. Byl tu sám a nikde žádné stopy po civilizaci ani po dalších lidech - otisky bot v písku byly jeho vlastní._

 _Snažil se křičet, volat, ale všechno bylo marné. Na nic z toho neměl sílu a zdálo se, že hlasivky vypověděly svoji službu. Čas snad ani neplynul a slunce bylo stále vysoko na obloze, stejně jako v poledne. Stále chodil dokola, pozoroval svoje stopy a říkal si, že horší sen snad nikdy neměl. Dokonce se vyrovnal tomu propadávání se temnotou bez nárazu na dno._

 _A pak uslyšel vrčení - což musela být halucinace. Stejně začal utíkat, ale uslyšel to znovu a rovnou ze všech stran. Nedokázal rozluštit odkud zvuk vychází - to bylo jedno. Instinkt mu napovídal, že jestli neuteče, bude z něj mrtvola._

 _Najednou ho uviděl - stál na jedné z těch vyšších písečných dun a neházel žádný stín. Srst měl sněhově bílou a pozoroval ho svýma zelenožlutýma očima. Zrníčka písku ho na tlapách snad ani nepálila - nedokázal si představit, že by v tomhle horku chodil bos, natož aby takhle klidně vydržel stát na místě jako ten vlk._

 _Přesto se nedokázal donutit k jakémukoliv pohybu. Nešel z něj žádný strach, necenil na něj tesáky ani se proti němu nerozeběhl, ale on to stejně nedokázal. Byl tím pohledem úplně přikovaný._

 _Vlk se podíval na oblohu a začal výt - Stiles si uvědomil, že je najednou noc. Musel snít, protože jiným způsobem nedokázal vysvětlit náhlou změnu počasí aniž by si toho všiml. Ale následoval vlkova příkladu a podíval se na nebe - byl úplněk._

 _Vytí nabývalo na intenzitě, zaléhaly mu z toho uši, až se našel na zemi na kolenou s rukama zabořenýma v písku, který mu protékal skrz prsty. Cítil každou kost v těle, každou buňku a každé nervové zakončení - a měl pocit, že jeho hlava praskne i dlouho poté, co vlk přestal výt._

 _Když se vyčerpáním svalil na zem a díval na noční oblohu, kde nebyly vidět žádné hvězdy, uvědomil si, že je mrtvý. Tohle musel být nějaký druh očistce - na to, aby si netipl alespoň tucet věcí, o tom věděl až moc informací._

Jsem mrtvý, _prolétlo mu hlavou. Kdyby mohl, začal by křičet, vztekat se, ale na to byl prapodivně klidný. Cítil se v úplné harmonii a dokázal se soustředit na jednu myšlenku - byl to nezvyk. V zorném poli se mu objevila vlčí hlava._

 _Dřív by vyšiloval, ale byl přece mrtvý, ne? Co mu může po smrti jeden vlk udělat? Jenže ten se na něj jen díval pronikavýma očima, jakoby něco hledal. A když to našel, začal vrčet, cenit zuby a on se bránil - nebo alespoň doufal, že se brání, protože nic necítil. A pak ho vlk kousnul do krku a Stiles zase krvácel._

 _Bílá srst se zbarvila na rudo._


End file.
